chessfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2018 Seasonal game in Leek, Netherlands
The Spring 2018 Seasonal game in Leek, Netherlands was a series of games played over the course of Spring 2018. This article uses PGN (Portable Game Notation) to show chess games. In order to view these games, Go to https://www.chess.com/analysis-board-editor and click "Load PGN" - Then paste the PGN in the box and you will be able to navigate the games with the < > keys on the bottom right of the screen. First round A total of 55 games were played in the first round, Of which 2 (3.6%) have survived in their entirety. Recorded Games Only a fraction of the Games played have been recorded. Joost was the only person to bother recording his games. Joost VS Joris, 16 March 2018 "Spring 2018 Seasonal game in Leek, Netherlands" "Leek" "2018.03.16" "?" "Joost" "Joris" "0-1" "" "" "" "2k5/pp1n3Q/n7/q2p1p2/P2P1P2/2b5/1PP4P/2K1R3 w - - 0 25" 1.e4 e5 2.Nc3 Nf6 3.Nh3 c6 4.f4 exf4 5.Nxf4 Qc7 6.g3 Bd6 7.d4 { T } 7...Qa5 8.a4 Bb4 { I } 9.Bd2 Na6 10.Qe2 g5 11.Qg2 gxf4 12.gxf4 d5 13.exd5 cxd5 14.Bb5+ Bd7 15.Bxd7+ Nxd7 16.Qg7 O-O-O 17.Rg1 Kb8 18.O-O-O Rde8 19.Rde1 f5 20.Kd1 Rxe1+ 21.Bxe1 Kc8 22.Kc1 Re8 23.Qxh7 Rxe1+ 24.Rxe1 Bxc3 25.Qxf5 Bxe1 26.c3 Bf2 27.Qg5 Be3+ 28.Kd1 Qxa4+ 29.Ke2 Bg1 30.Qxg1 Qc2+ 31.Kf3 Qd3+ 32.Kg4 Nf6+ 33.Kh4 Qh7+ 34.Kg5 Qg7+ 35.Kf5 Qxg1 36.Kxf6 Nc7 37.f5 Qf1 38.h4 Ne8+ 39.Kg6 Qd3 40.h5 Nd6 41.h6 Qxf5+ 42.Kg7 Qf7+ 43.Kh8 Ne8 44.c4 Qg6 45.h7 Qg7# 0-1 The Game started with a Vienna Game. Joost failed to effectively use his bishop despite making earlier moves to accommodate development of the bishop. Joris won the game. Koen VS Joost, 23 March 2018 (Informal) "Informal game" "Leek, Netherlands" "2018.03.23" "?" "Koen" "Joost" "*" "" "" "" "rnbqkb1r/ppp1pppp/5n2/3p2B1/3P4/5N2/PPP1PPPP/RN1QKB1R b KQkq - 1 3" 1.Nf3 Nf6 2.d4 d5 3.Bg5 * Joost and Koen had an informal game against each other. It did not develop into anything except a Torre Attack until the Game was aborted to start Joost's game with Hadassa. Hadassa VS Joost, 23 March 2018 "Spring 2018 Seasonal game in Leek, Netherlands" "Leek" "2018.03.23" "?" "Hadassa" "Joost" "1-0" "" "" "" "rnbqkbnr/pppppppp/8/8/4P3/8/PPPP1PPP/RNBQKBNR b KQkq e3 0 1" 1.e4 e5 2.Nf3 Nc6 3.Nc3 d5 4.d3 dxe4 5.Bg5 f6 6.Be2 fxg5 7.O-O exf3 8.Bxf3 a5 9.a3 Ra6 10.Re1 Nf6 11.h3 Rb6 12.Bd5 Rxb2 13.Qc1 Rb5 14.Bc4 Na7 15.Nxb5 Nxb5 16.Bxb5+ c6 17.Rxe5+ Be7 18.Rxg5 cxb5 19.Rxg7 Kf8 20.Rg5 b4 21.a4 h6 22.Rg6 Kf7 23.Rg3 Rg8 24.Rf3 Qd5 25.Qd1 Be6 26.Rg3 Rxg3 27.fxg3 Qd4+ 28.Kh2 b3 29.cxb3 Bf5 30.Rc1 Ba3 31.Rc7+ Be7 32.Qe1 Ne8 33.Qxe7+ Kg6 34.Qxe8+ Kg5 35.Qf7 Bg6 36.Qf3 b5 37.h4+ Qxh4+ 38.gxh4+ Kxh4 39.Rc5 bxa4 40.g3# 1-0 The Game started with a Three Knights Game. Hadassa repeatedly failed to see that major units were under threat and was losing the game until she managed to Skewer Joost's Knight, Swindling her opponent and allowing her to win the game. Unrecorded Games Joost VS Jasper, Date unknown No PGN Available Joost was mostly winning until in the Endgame, Where Joost accidentally locked Jasper's king in place, Which he was unaware would cause a draw. Second Round (Block A) After the first round, The Players were divided in 2 blocks. Block B is currently entirely lost. Recorded Games Unknown VS Joost, 4 May 2018 "Spring 2018 Seasonal game in Leek, Netherlands" "Leek, Netherlands" "2018.05.04" "?" "Unknown" "Joost" "0-1" "" "" "" "rnbqkbnr/pppppppp/8/8/4P3/8/PPPP1PPP/RNBQKBNR b KQkq e3 0 1" 1.e4 d5 2.d3 dxe4 3.Nc3 f5 4.h3 Nf6 5.Be2 Nd5 6.Bh5+ g6 7.Be2 Nc6 8.Nxd5 Qxd5 9.Bf4 e5 10.Bg5 h6 11.Bf6 Rh7 12.h4 h5 13.g3 Be7 14.Bxe7 Nxe7 15.a4 a5 16.Ra3 f4 17.c4 Qc5 18.Qb3 f3 19.Bd1 g5 20.dxe4 gxh4 21.gxh4 Rg7 22.Bxf3 Bg4 23.Bg2 c6 24.f3 Be6 25.Rh3 Rxg2 26.Rh1 Bxc4 27.Qxb7 Rd8 28.Rc3 Rd7 29.Qa8+ Rd8 30.Qb7 Rd7 31.Qb8+ Rd8 32.Qc7 Rxb2 33.Qxe5 Qxe5 34.Rxc4 Rb1+ 35.Kf2 Rd2+ 36.Ke3 Nd5+ 37.Kxd2 Rb4 38.Rxc6 Rxa4 39.Rh6 Ra2+ 40.Ke1 a4 41.Rh2 Rxh2 42.Ne2 a3 43.Kd2 a2 44.Kd3 Qf6 45.Rxh5 Qxf3+ 46.Kd4 Qxh5 47.Nc1 a1=Q+ 48.Kc4 Qd1 49.Nb3 Rxh4 50.Nxa1 Qxa1 51.Kxd5 Qe1 52.e5 Rh5 53.Kd6 Rxe5 54.Kc6 Qa5 55.Kd6 Kf7 56.Kc6 Re6+ 57.Kd7 Qa7+ 58.Kd8 Re8# 0-1 The Game Started with the Scandinavian Defense which was followed up by a Dunst-Perrenet Gambit. Joost fought against an unknown player. He won the game, But failed to see many important checkmates and lost several opportunities for quick victories, Preferring to instead methodically grind down his opponent. Julian VS Joost, 18 May 2018 "Spring 2018 Seasonal game in Leek, Netherlands" "Leek, Netherlands" "2018.05.18" "2" "Julian" "Joost" "*" "" "" "" "5b1r/5p2/2B3p1/p2P1r1p/3k2b1/1P2Q3/P1P2PPP/R4RK1 b - - 1 25" 1.e4 e5 2.Nf3 Nc6 3.Nc3 Nf6 4.Bc4 b5 5.Bxb5 Rb8 6.Bc4 Rb4 7.b3 d5 8.exd5 Nd4 9.Nxe5 Qd6 10.Nf3 h5 11.Nxd4 a5 12.Bb5+ c6 13.Bxc6+ Ke7 14.Nf5+ Bxf5 15.Qe2+ Ne4 16.d3 Kf6 17.Nxe4+ Ke5 18.Nxd6+ Kxd6 19.Bf4+ Rxf4 20.O-O Bg4 21.Qe8 Rf5 22.Qd7+ Ke5 23.d4+ Kxd4 24.Qe8 g6 25.Qe3# * The Game started with a Four Knights Game. Joost repeatedly failed to see how his attacks could be defended against and how his defenses could be circumvented. Meanwhile, Julian played too aggressively, Failing to see how certain attacks could be countered against. Ultimately, Julian won.